My Jacob, Her Jacob
by Firefly1029
Summary: When Jacob mets a new girl and they become close very fast. What will Bella do? How will she handle it? Especially when she finds herself over come with jealousy. Edward/Bella, Jacob/Bella & Jacob/OC. This is my first fan fiction. Rated T. Just incase.


I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

(In this story Bella and Charlie had a slightly bigger house. Not much bigger. Just big enough to have a few bedrooms downstairs. You will see why later in the story.)

I was having such a wonderful dream about Edward when I was startled awake by the sound of my phone ringing. I reluctantly started grabbing around to find it without opening my eyes. I wondered who the hell was calling me in the middle of the night. Edward was hunting this weekend and Jacob and I weren't exactly on the best of terms right now. I finally found it under my blanket as I answered it I looked at the time 3:03AM.

"What?" I said.

"Bella, Hey sweetie. Look I know I woke you but you need to come down to the hospital right away."

"Wait. What? Dad is this you? I thought you were in your room. What's going on?" I asked sat straight up in bed. So fast the room started spinning. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Its Jacob and Billy. They were in a car crash. Jacob is okay, but Billy is pretty banged up."

I just sat there speechless. My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach when he told me Jacob and Billy were in a car crash. I hadn't realized until my dad started talking again that it had not said anything yet.

"Look Bella, I know you and Jacob haven't been as close lately but he really needs you. Please just come down here."

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry I was just shocked when you said they been in a car crash. I will be there in no time. I am on my way right now." I said as I got out of bed and put on my shoes.

"Okay. See you in a few. Be careful." he said.

"I will. I am headed out the door right now. Love you .Bye." I hung up the phone before I could hear him respond.

I ran to the my truck and thankfully for once I didn't trip or do something clumsy. I hopped into the trucked and started it and floored it to the hospital. I was there in no time. I walked as fast as I could into the hospital and found my dad waiting for me.

"Hey dad. Can I see Jacob?" I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah. Come on. But just so you know when I was in there just a few minutes ago he was asleep."

"Thats fine. I can be there when he wakes up."

"Poor kid. He is so worried about Billy."

"Is Billy's condition serious?"

"He's in pretty bad shape. But its not life threating. Thank God."

When we entered Jacob's room he was asleep. Charlie went to Billy's room just in case he woke up. I saw that Jacob had quite a few cuts on his face and a big bandage on his forehead. His arms were also wrapped up. I went and took a set in the chair next to his bed. I was going to put his hand in mine but I was afraid I would wake him. I knew he needed the sleep regardless of if he had been in a car crash or not. Ever since he became a werewolf it seemed like he could never get enough sleep.

I sat there for a good hour before a nurse came in to check on him. She smiled at me and then turned and walked at of the room. I was watching some stupid movie on TV when I decided I would go check on my dad and see if Billy was doing any better.

I walked a few rooms down from Jacob's before I realized I didn't know where Billy's room was. I didn't know if I should stop a nurse or not. But then I saw my dad walking out of a room at the end of the hall. I started walking toward him. I waited to ask about Billy until we were right by each other.

"How's Billy?"

"He's doing a little better. "

"Thats good."

"Hey you want to go get something from the cafeteria? I am really hungry. I guess I have been to concerned to realize until now." He said.

"Dad, hospital food doesn't sound very appealing. And besides I want to be there when Jacob wakes up."

"Come on Bella. They have those little dough nuts you like down there. And I am sure Jacob will still be asleep in 15 minutes. He only fell asleep about an hour before you got here."

"Fine." I said.

We sat down at one of the tables. I got powdered dough nuts and chocolate milk and Charlie got a breakfast burrito and coffee. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes and then I saw how worried Charlie's face looked.

"Are you okay dad?"

"Yeah. I guess. I just worried about Billy and Jacob."

"Yeah. Me to." I sat there for a moment wondering what to say next. "But at least Billy is doing better. And Jacob's injuries don't look to bad. Hopefully they can get out of here soon."

"Yeah. I worried about that though. Jacob already has so much responsibility and this going to be even more for him when Billy does get out of here. Dr. Cullen said Billy is going to require a lot of rehab. I mean like 3 or 4 times a week"

"Carlisle is his doctor?" I asked

"Yes. And Jacob's"

"Oh."

"Well I guess we should go back to there rooms." He said as he stood up.

"Maybe we could help Jacob with Billy." I said as we headed back to their rooms.

"Yeah. We could take turns going out to La Push."

"Or maybe they can stay at our house until Billy is completely healed. We have two extra bedrooms."

I said thinking quickly. I know Edward wouldn't like that Jacob was staying with us but at least this way he could keep an eye on me without breaking the treaty.

"That is a terrific idea Bella. I have no problem with that. Now all we have to do is get Billy on board."

"Great. Well if Jacob is awake I will let him know."

"I will do the same with Billy. He maybe a little hard to persuade though."

"I am sure the three of use can get him to agree."

"Yeah. Well see you in a little bit." He said as he turned and walked toward Billy's room.

As I walked into Jacob's room I saw that his bed was empty. My heart started to race.

Where was he? Did something happen? What if he was worse then they realized. But I quickly calmed down when I heard the flush of a toilet. Jacob walked out of the bathroom slowly not realizing I was there at first. He looked in my direction and did a double take.

"Bella? What? Am I dreaming or are you really here? He said with a confused look on his face.

"No silly. Your not dreaming. I am really here." I said as I walked over to him and gave him a gently hug.

"OUCH!" He yelled making me jump away from him.

I am so sorry Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He was laughing loudly as he made his way to his bed and laid down.

"Jacob Black. That was not funny. I thought I really hurt you." I said as sat down in the chair next to his bed. I would have hit him but I pretty sure its not the best thing to hit people if they are already in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Bells. I couldn't resist. You should have seen your face. I am fine. I heal fast remember. They shouldn't be keeping me here. Its ridiculous."

"They probably want to keep you for observation. You have a head injury."

"Yeah I guess. So how long have you been here?"

"Um. Since about 3:20 I guess. My dad called me and I came here right away."

"He should have let you sleep."

"He knew I would have been really mad if he had. Your still my best friend Jake. And I love Billy to."

"Yeah. It there any news on my dad." He asked sadly.

"Um. Charlie said he was doing a little better but that was awhile ago. I can go check if you want me to."

"Yeah lets go." He said as he got up out of bed.

"What are you talking about? Jacob I think they want you to stay in bed."

"Oh well. Look I will sit in the wheel chair and you can push me if that will make you fell better.

But one way or the other I am going to check on my dad."

"Fine." I walked over and got the wheel chair out of the corner. "Sit." I said. He did and I rolled him out of the room.

"I feel like a criminal. Breaking you out of your room."

"Aww Bells, Its not like your busting me out of here. Which I wouldn't mind by the way. Your just taking me to see my dad. If they have a problem with that then they can take it up with my other half."

"Jacob!"

"Relax. I'm just kidding." He said as we entered Billy's room. It was a good sign he was awake and watching what else then ESPN with my dad.

"Hey Bella. Hey Jake, How are you feeling?" My dad asked as I pushed Jacob over to Billy's bed side."

"I'm good. What about you dad?" He asked as he stood up and gave Billy a hug.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said. He did look pretty bad. His left eye was swollen, he had a cast on his left arm and a neck brace on.

"I was just telling Billy what Dr. Cullen said about how much rehab he would have."

"How much rehab did the blo- Dr. Cullen say he.... Jacob was saying but I cut him off.

"Aww Crap. Jacob, I forgot I need to talk to you alone real quick." I said as I started pushing him out of the room into the hall.

"What is it Bells?"

"Okay. So Charlie and I were talking and he said that Carlisle said Billy will have rehab 3 or 4 times a week. And we were thinking since you already have some much to do already even if he wasn't injured that you two could stay with us. At least until Billy was better. Charlie and I don't mind really. I said.

"I would love that Bells. But my dad is so stubborn I don't know if he will bite."

"Well we will just have to persuade him. My dad just ordered a sports package though our cable company. We'll use that as leverage."

"Okay. Let's go." He said. As he wheeled himself back into Billy's room.

It took all three of use about half an hour but we convinced Billy that it was best if they stayed with us for a little bit. The sports package helped out a lot.

Jacob was released from the hospital the next day. Billy had to stay about a week. And he was very happy when he was released. Edward was less then ecstatic about the Black's staying at our house but he rather they be here then me going to La Push were he couldn't keep an eye on me.

Jacob and Billy made themselves fill right at home pretty fast. But it sucked in a way. Edward wasn't as welcomed when he would come over as he had been when it was just my dad and I. I didn't want Jacob to fill like I was ignoring him but I loved spend time with the Cullen's. So I spent most my time trying to spend equal time with everybody.

It didn't take long for Jacob to find out that Edward would sneak in my window each night. I was hoping he would be cool and not say anything to my dad. The only thing I knew to do was plead with Jacob not to tell Charlie.

"Hey Jake, You wanna go for a walk?" I asked after we got done doing the dishes.

"Sure."

I grabbed my coat and we headed out the door. We started walking towards the woods behind my house.

"So did you just want to get me alone so we could make-out?" He asked smiling.

"No Jake. I need to ask you a huge favor."

"What?"

"You cant tell Charlie about Edward being in my room each night. Please."

"Why shouldn't I? That would defiantly get that leech out of your life."

"No. It would just make me hate you forever."

"You forgive me..... Eventually." He said as we continued to walk.

"No I wouldn't. Jacob please. Cant you just do this one thing for me."

"No"

"Come on Jacob. If you love me you will do this for me."

"Don't use that against me Bella." He said angrily.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Then I stopped. Jacob walked ahead a few feet and then stopped also.

"Please Jacob." I said in a whisper knowing he could hear me.

He just stood there with his back to me not saying anything at first.

"Fine. I promise I wont tell Charlie." He said still not looking at me.

"Oh thank you Jacob. Your the best. I said as I ran up to him and gave him a hug from behind. He turned around and hugged me back. Kissing me on the top of the head before pulling away.

"I have patrol tonight." He said taking his shirt and shoes off. "Do you mind taking these back up to the house?"

"No." I grabbed his shirt and shoes from him. He started to take pull down his shorts.

"JAKE!" I yelled covering my eyes with my free hand.

"I'm just kidding Bells. Your such a girl. You can open your eyes."

"Your so funny." I said sarcastically as I opened my eyes.

"See ya later." He said as he walked away.

"Jake. Wait. Do you really have patrol or are you just mad?"

"Both." Is all he said as he walked out of view.

I didn't want Jacob to be mad at me but there was nothing else I could do. I told Edward what Jacob said and he actually to my surprise believed that Jacob would not say anything to Charlie. I tried to stay awake to see when Jacob would come home but my mind would not let me and I fell asleep around midnight.

**(Let me know what you think. Good and Bad reviews welcome.)**


End file.
